Lucemon
|-|Lucemon= Lucemon is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago, it is an Angel Digimon which has the appearance of a child. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, a long period of darkness was summoned due to Lucemon's later "Rebellion". Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of a Perfect Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Three Great Angels. |-|Falldown/Chaos Mode= The strongest of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it is an ultimate Demon Lord Digimon which possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Ultimates, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world. |-|Satan/Shadowlord Mode= Having the appearance of the dragon of Revelation, it is Lucemon's final form. As was told in the Revelation, it carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the orb of darkness, "Gehenna", which absorbs all attacks. All attacks are nullified before the Gehenna, and it is said that the world will perish when Lucemon takes this form. However, Lucemon's true form (Lucemon Larva) exists within the Gehenna, and Satan Mode is no more than Lucemon's shadow. Therefore, no matter how many times Satan Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva. |-|Larva= The true form of Lucemon which operates Satan Mode as its shadow. It hides itself within the orb of darkness carried by Satan Mode, "Gehenna", and its existence is said to be the epitome of Lucemon's evil will. |-|X-Antibody= Although it is a Demon Lord-type, the way in which its six pairs of golden wings shine is divine like that of an Angel-type. Not only does its appearance far surpass that of the old Lucemon, but also its power and intellect, and has sublimated into the perfect being that transcends even God. Having gained the ultimate wisdom and power to do absolutely anything at will, Lucemon reigns in the Digital World as an incarnation of destruction and creation. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Lucemon | Falldown/Chaos Mode | Satan/Shadowlord Mode | Lucemon Larva Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, but presumed and treated as male in the translations Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level Data-type Angel Digimon, "The Child Angel who Transcended Good and Evil" | Ultimate-level Virus-Type Demon Lord Digimon, Leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Sin of Pride | Mega-level Virus-Type Demon God Digimon, Super Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Lucemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Despite being in his Rookie form, Lucemon is still tied to his Sin of Pride. It was said that as long as malice exist in the Hearts of Man, Lucemon would be immortal and infinite, Lucemon also embodies nonexistence and darkness as well as bad feelings. Demon Lord resurrection is noted to be extremely fast, usually only taking minutes to return. Falldown Mode (and by extension Rookie) itself is merely an Avatar of Lucemon Satan Mode), Conceptual Manipulation (His presence created the concepts of good and evil in a world in which neither existed, can destroy non-existence as well. Commands the Concept of Pride), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly. Denies the return from non-existence), Light Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Telepathy (Called the aid of Dynasmon from far away), Healing, Morality Manipulation (Forcefully turned Cherubimon evil), Sealing (Sealed Huanglongmon into the Earth), Can create and control the movements of celestial bodies, Bypasses Magical Defenses with Grand Cross and Dark Lightning, Can travel through Shadows/Darkness, Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Black-Hole Creation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Purification (Only works on evil beings), Portal Creation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destruction, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang), Existence Erasure, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero, and BFR (Defeated the 10 Legendary Warriors, who perform abilities such as the aforementioned listed casually). |-|Falldown Mode=All previous abilities amplified, Transformation (When defeated, Lucemon Falldown Mode will enter Satan Mode), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Lucemon completely embodies the Dark Area in which is nothingness itself), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Re Digitize Lucemon has the abilities of UlforceVeedramon and as such regenerates so fast that even instantaneous deletion cannot keep up with it), Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (His presence created the concepts of good and evil in a world in which neither existed, can destroy non-existence as well. Commands the Concept of Pride and is nothingness itself. Satan Mode and Lucemon who has the power of all the other SGDL has the power of all the sins of the SGDL. This means Lucemon controls the sins of Lust, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Sloth and Gluttony and can inflict them onto the opponent), Telekinesis (Telekinetically tossed Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon like a ragdoll), Attack Reflection (Completely haulted and reflected attacks with ease), Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, BFR (Can BFR opponents to the Dark Area who then are erased and become apart of his body), Duplication, Transformation, Void Manipulation (Can swallow entire universes into non-existence), High Resurrection Negation (The Demon Lords have the unique power to end the cycle of reincarnation and rebirth, and any foe they kill are banished to the Dark Area), Space-Time Manipulation (One with the entire Dark Area and can consume entire universes, as well as recreate space-time), Sleep Manipulation (Via Eternal Sleep), Limited Probability Manipulation (Dead or Alive has a 50/50 chance of killing the opponent or wounding them to the point of incapcitation), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can tear through dimensional walls, his presence wreaks havoc on electronics, Resurrection (If destroyed his body can be reformed from the data of its victims with enough time, but can also be recreated from a human and the Code-Key of Pride), Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Aura, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Has effectively absorbed the powers of the rest of the Demon Lords), Power Nullification and Transmutation via Regression Shining Laser, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Purging Gale Storm, Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon), Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm despite this being something that threatens even the likes of Beelzemon, forcing him to obtain the X-Antibody to survive. Particle Worm also negates the powers of all those effected. Was completely unaffected by Magna Garurumon's "Starlight Velocity" attack, which erases enemies from existence) |-|Falldown Mode + All Demon Lords absorbed= All previous abilities + The abilities of Lilithmon, Daemon, Leviamon, Beelzemon, Barbamon and Belphemon. |-|Satan Mode= All previous abilities, Attack Nullification and Absorption with Gehenna |-|Re: Digitize= All previous abilities + The abilities of UlforceVeedramon. |-|True Lucemon= All the powers from before, but vastly superior, Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (More powerful than all the other angels, fragments of its power were used to create the Three Great Angels. Defeated and sealed Huanglongmon when it got out of control) | Complex Multiverse level (The most powerful of the https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Seven_Great_Demon_Lords_(Digimon), is so powerful that all other members are nothing compared to him, just by manifesting its power, is capable of starting a collapse in the entire the Digital World threatening to destroy everything, able to absorb everything that exists for itself, consuming everything for its body, the Dark Area. After leaving everything into nothingness, it is said that Lucemon will create a new world to replace the previous one. Defeated Demon, who had absorbed the power of every other member of the group, with a single attack) | Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than before) | High Complex Multiverse level (Can face Endgame Takumi Aiba) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Seraphimon and the Royal Knights), Omnipresence in the Dark Area (Is the Dark Area itself as the Dark Area is merely part of his body) | Omnipresent (His presence spread across the spectrum of space and time across the Digital World multiverse. He is the embodiment of the Sin of Pride, which transcends space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least ' High Complex Multiverse level' Stamina: Extremely High Never showed any signs of tiring. | Possibly Limitless in his true form Range: At least Low Multiversal (Could attack MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon from the Dark Area) | Low Multiversal in Falldown Mode (Stated to be able to destroy and rebuilt the digital world in his image. Was going to consume the real world and digital world with darkness) | Low Multiversal in Shadowlord Mode (Began absorbing all of the data in the Digital World until there was not even space left) | Multiversal+ (Stated he was going to destroy all worlds) | At least Multiversal+ in his True Form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World Multiversal space-time), likely Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable | Gehenna in Larva Form, a durable black sphere that guards the much more vulnerable Lucemon Larva while it controls its Shadowlord Form Intelligence: Lucemon is extremely manipulative and crafty, enacted a successful scheme to defeat or control the three Celestial Digimon (who are facets of his powers) and would have succeeded in absorbing the Digital World if not for the intervention of Susanoomon, as he grows more powerful his rational judgment is clouded by his vanity as the Demon Lord of Pride. Weaknesses: If Lucemon Larva is knocked out of the sphere that Lucemon Satan Mode carries Lucemon Satan Mode will go wild, Larva is much more vulnerable and limited than other forms, Rational judgment can be clouded by its vanity Feats: Casually defeated the DigiDestined until they merged into Susanoomon, In Digimon Savers: Last Mission was going to force entirety of the Human World and Digital World into the Dark Area (the place where every piece of destroyed data goes since the origin of the Digital World) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Considering Lucemon is an Ancient Digimon, he has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a short time. Lucemon *'Grand Cross:' Fires ten superheated orbs in a cruciform syzygy. This attack also bypasses magical defenses. *'Divine Feat:' Creates a greatsword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. *'Arrogant...:' Lucemon sends an interloper flying backward with a simple backhand. *'Strike of the Seven Stars:' Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert his power into a new Big Bang. *'Excalibur:' Attacks with the holy sword generated from his right arm. *'Final Heal:' Fully heals itself and its allies. * Sefirot Crystal: Summons several small crystals in the shape of the Sephiroth that attacks the enemy. *'Eden's Javelin:' Creates a holy light from his lance that purifies the enemy. *'Eden's Air:' Heals allies with holy light. *'Perfect Revival:' Revives all allies. *'Final Aura:' Fully heals himself. *'Lightning Spear:' Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy. *'Thousand Spears:' A variation that creates multiple Lightning Spears. *'Heaven's Judgement:' Summons a thunder cloud that drops a set number of lightning bolts. *'Final Judgment:' A bigger variation of Storm of Judgment. *'Lightning Blast:' Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth. *'Holy Hug:' Grabs his enemies and squeezes the life out of them. *'Kerubimausu:' An attack where Lucemon inhales and sucks in everything into another dimension. *'Vortex:' He attacks by drawing everything into a vortex, allowing him to easily manipulate debris and use them as projectiles to crush foes and twists time and space to drop entire castles on his opponents. *'Dark Lightning:' Attacks with dark power in the form of lightning. This attack bypasses magical defenses. Lucemon Falldown Mode *'Paradise Lost:' After punching a target repeatedly he kicks his foe into the air. He then flies up to meet his opponent and pile-drives them into the ground with groundbreaking force. *'Dead or Alive/Ultimate Sacrifice:' Lucemon uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness to trap the target in two rotating spheres. It explodes moments later, either instantly killing whoever is trapped inside or grievously wounding them to the point of incapacitation. However, it's possible for a fusion-based being to escape by separating into their component parts. In Cyber Sleuth, Dead or Alive is also able to cause numerous multiple crippling status effects at once, including instant death. These status effects include ** Turning weaknesses into resistances and vice versa. ** Paralysis, Poison, Confusion/Panic, Sleep and Stun. ** Turning one into a physically weak 8-bit sprite and nullifying all their powers. *'Purging Gale Storm:' A powerful, wide-reaching wind blast that not only damages the foes, but turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa. *'Regression Shining Laser:' A powerful, wide-reaching eruption of numerous light pillars from below that can turn the opponent into a sprite and negate all their abilities. *'Blackout Awesome Quake:' A powerful, wide-reaching earth attack from below that can stun opponents and prevent them from attacking. *'Violated Rune Forest:' A powerful, wide-reaching explosion of verdant energy that can poison the opponent. *'Crucified Thunder Fall:' A powerful, wide-reaching burst of lightning that can paralyze the opponent. *'Condemning Hell Crusher:' A powerful, wide-reaching burst of dark energy that can instantly kill its target. *'Crazed Meteor Fall:' Summons a meteor storm that deals damage and injects confusion and panic into the minds of Lucemon's foes. *'Requiem Ocean Wave:' Summons a tidal wave that can put the foe to sleep. *'Banishing Mach Rush:' A powerful physical barrage of attacks that knocks the opponent far away. *'Pride:' Gives all his techniques a boost in power. *'Spirit Drain:' Absorbs energy from the opponent to recover his own. *'Power Sacrifice:' Sacrifices his physical attack prowess to maximize his magic attack prowess. *'Magic Sacrifice:' Sacrifices his magical attack prowess to maximize his physical attack prowess. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Lucemon Satan Mode *'Purgatorial Flame:' Flames of destruction that purge everything. These flames are the flames of the Dark Area. *'Divine Atonement:' It emits devastating beams of annihilation from the crests of the Demon Lords it bears on its wings *'Wrath of Satan:' Fires destructive blasts from the orb he carries. *'"I Will Eradicate You!":' An attack that ignores conventional durability to an extent. It automatically weakens the foes into a vulnerable state while knocking far away. *'Resentment -Extreme-:' Boosts Lucemon's Attack Potency. *'Ruinous Destruction:' An attack that instantly kills the opponent. Lucemon Larva *'Protect:' Fires a concentrated beam to pierce the opponent. Can also be used at point blank range. *'Gehenna:' The orb that Lucemon Satan Mode carries, known as Gehenna, is able to nullify most attacks (it took a complete Susanoomon to break into it). It protects Lucemon Larva which acts as the brain to Lucemon Satan Mode which possesses no sentient mind of its own. If Lucemon Larva is removed from the orb Satan Mode will be reduced to attacking randomly. It also weakens magic based attacks and absorbs them to heal itself. X-Antibody *'Seventh Divine Cruz:' Arranges ten super-heated spheres of light in a cruciform syzygy and fires light of annihilation. Digimon (or anyone hit) that suffer and die from this technique are said to have their Digicores (essences) absorbed into the Crown of Pride and transform into the flesh and blood of Lucemon. Note: The respect thread that covers all of his incarnations can be found: here. This thread covers virtually everything within this profile, but in greater detail, with visual reference. Key: ''' '''Lucemon | Lucemon Falldown Mode | Lucemon Satan Mode | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Size-Shifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Chain Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Information Users Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users